


灯

by laevateinnWillis



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laevateinnWillis/pseuds/laevateinnWillis
Summary: 锤基，普通恋人AU，短篇。16年写的奇怪文艺设定。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 5





	灯

在那一瞬间，世界的交集静止了。

Loki是一个能穿越于平行宇宙的人。准确来说，是意识的穿越——他的意识能进入其他宇宙的自己的身体里，经历其他的Loki所经历的，然后突如其来地回来。有时候，他甚至都要好好回想他是不是在自己原来的身体里。

“Loki？Loki？”

他定一定神，看清眼前的大个子正关切地看着他。Thor站得很近，两个人之间只剩下不到十厘米的距离。这是自己熟悉的宇宙，毫无疑问。

Frigga，Loki的妈妈也是一个穿越者。按他妈妈的话说，他们是行走在宇宙边缘的人。他们行在宇宙的交界处，时常能感受到来自重叠的时空的两种甚至三种混在一起的杂音。有些在脑中、在另一个宇宙做过的事，他们不得不再做一遍。

马路上交叠的混响让Loki头昏脑涨。平行宇宙的混音总会在嘈杂的地方变本加厉。在另一个宇宙里不见踪影的大个子像是忽然闪现，他说：“Loki，你还好吗？”

这句话清晰而有力，只有寥寥的回音，准确地来到Loki的耳边。“还好。”Loki按着太阳穴，“耳朵的老毛病了，我妈也这样。”

于是大个子冲他一笑。那是Thor的微笑，虽然好像在哪儿见过，但这个微笑和他的话一样清晰，是Loki迷失在重重世界里时救命的一根稻草。

倏忽他眼前黑了。

他坠入了另一个世界。

Frigga说，当一个世界里的自己死去，那么对他们这样的旅行者来说，那个世界就会变得一片漆黑。平行宇宙的时间相差不多，大多数平行宇宙的关联个体会几乎在同一时间死去。所以，他们来说，死亡就好像在一片被夜空笼罩的原野上唯一一幢房子亮着的灯一盏盏被风吹灭。当最后的光芒熄灭，这些在原野中穿行的人们就知道夜幕会把他们彻底吞噬。

Loki睁开眼睛，却什么也看不到。

他抽了口气，在Thor的怀里惊醒过来。第三次了。上一次还是在马路上，他就这么毫无预兆地倒在Thor身上。他醒来的时候看到Thor焦急的脸，只好告诉他只是以前轻微的美尼尔氏综合征突然发作了，吃吃药等症状周期过了就好，没什么大问题。Thor将信将疑地带他去医院检查，医生看了Frigga和Loki的病例、问了问眩晕的情况，Loki凭着好记性粗略地说了几个符合的症状。虽然膜迷路积水的检查没有什么结果，但医生还是做出了急性发作的结论。“美尼尔氏综合征很难确切诊断，先生。”医生这么回答Thor。

“没什么好担心的。”Loki对Thor说。他也没法为这个担心，没有医生能治好他的病。时空旅行，呵，真要确诊了大概是精神科吧，Loki想。

他在Thor的怀里惊醒过来，小心翼翼地移动以防把他弄醒，可Thor下意识地搂紧他。Thor的胸膛贴着他的脊背，让他稍稍安心了一些，尽管手上还留着梦里的冷汗。

本就黑暗的夜里，又有几盏灯灭了。

那时候Frigga常常坐在自己的卧榻上和Loki说话。她坚决不要Loki送她到医院去，她知道自己已经时日无多，她想要在自己的地方走。Loki没有坚持，但打趣她说如果Odin还在一定会用尽办法留住她，扛都要把她扛到医院去。Frigga微微地笑，摇了摇头，Loki就不再继续，反倒是Frigga问他这么多年了对Odin的印象还是个暴君吗，Loki回答说他已经把对Odin的印象删除了，除了留下他还算深爱Frigga这一点。Frigga说你才不会忘记呢，有什么事你记不住的。她转而又说，她现在好像原野上房子的主人，正在入夜前亲手一盏一盏地把灯关掉，等灯关完，她就可以上床睡觉了。Loki说那风呢，你不是说灯是风刮灭的么。Frigga说今天不刮风，这么安静的晚上，她很累了，想好好睡一觉。Loki说那明天早上我会叫你起床的，别睡太沉。Frigga笑着说她这么大年纪的人了要是睡太沉了可要原谅她。

Loki感觉原野上呼啸着大风。

他经常感到眼前突如其来的黑暗。他闭着眼，安慰自己才三十多岁，不是那么回事，他只是没有睁开眼睛而已。他不敢睁开眼睛。黑暗中是没有杂音的。他闭着眼，静静地等待着熟悉的交叠的声音响起。

他才三十多岁。

他才和Thor买了新房子，分期付款还没有付完。Thor刚刚升职，下班的他兴奋地想抱住Loki转两圈，突然想起他的眩晕症，只好悻悻地收手，Loki一边呢喃着没关系一边给他一个深深的吻。他们轮流穿着围裙为对方做饭，Thor正兴致勃勃地和Loki学做芒果慕斯。二楼起居室的墙纸才贴了一半。Loki不准自己这么想，却像做什么准备似的找了个理由辞了工作，Thor抱着那天从公司回来的他说我养你。Loki待在家里强迫症般地整理东西，却不由自主地盯着白墙出神，然后突然从黑色的画面里醒来。眼前变黑的次数从个位增到十位，Loki盯着嗡嗡作响的炉膛里放着红光的烤箱，屏息等待着叮的一声之后光亮熄灭，烤箱变成只有一扇小窗的黑暗的屋子。他把那些关在禁闭室的曲奇解救出来。香气扑鼻。

Loki莫名烦躁。

他挑Thor的小毛病，哪怕是那些他已经习惯的，又或者他突然不说话，逼Thor离自己远点。Thor多么的生气勃勃，规律地上班下班，和同事和邻居打着招呼。升值后的部门晚下班一个小时，他回到家眼角带着一丝疲惫和笑纹，他还得忍受Loki。有时候回来晚了，Loki看着他吃晚餐，他每次都会先细细地尝几口再开始大快朵颐。Loki想起他们刚交往的时候Thor的狼吞虎咽，忽然不太想烦他，就把话闷在肚子里。闷久了发酵了，他三言两语就夺门而出，Thor在第一个路口，最多第二个就会追上他。每晚上他都在Thor怀里安心地睡去，每天早上他就在同一个人怀里惊醒。

他真怕有一天他在Thor怀里睡过去了。

他问Thor怎么能忍受他，Thor亲吻他的额头和脸颊对他说你当初怎么忍受我的。

他还想问如果有一天他离开了怎么办。他没问出口。

Loki脱掉衣服，走进浴室。今天是星期日，但Thor习惯早起。他正在冲凉。

他们在浴室里做得酣畅淋漓。Loki看着自己身上的水珠滑落下来，狠狠地砸在地板上，忽然意识到，他离开了怎么办这个问题，应该问自己。

他做饭，收拾，贴好剩下的墙纸，安置好家具，做了一次大扫除。他填好了新工作的简历，但没有发出去，而是把另一张签了名写了日期的纸藏在那下面，用镇纸压在书桌上。他每天早上微笑着吻出门的Thor，他习惯了突然陷入黑暗，他习惯了举着自己那根苟延残喘的蜡烛在原野中踽踽而行。他趟过黑水，即使知道自己有一天会溺死在那里面。

Frigga在走之前说，终于安静了。

世界终于不再有重叠，声音终于不再有混杂。

Loki每次从黑暗里醒来时都感激那些扰人安宁的杂音。

他时时记起终得宁静的妈妈在那声满足的叹息后的数分钟里就陷入了黑甜乡。

Thor和Loki出门散步。Loki叫Thor等他一下，他过街到对面的邮筒投个信，给他在约顿市的朋友。当初没有留号码，几年没联系了，也不知道能不能送到。他走到路中央，忽然黑暗突如其来地袭来。

这次不是暗潮，这次是海啸。

狂风刮断了电线。灯泡砸在墙上，摔碎了。

Loki勉强地站定。还是绿灯，只是信号灯和汽车随着黑暗和现实的一帧一帧的切换旋转起来，飘摇不定。要到了，声音渐渐平息下去，他想，要到了。他艰难地转过头，看到Thor正向他冲过来。绿灯开始闪烁，灭了，亮了，又灭了。别过来，他想喊却喊不出声。汽车鸣起喇叭，Loki想大概下一刻就会有辆不知从那里来的车把他从他的身体里撞出来。头痛欲裂，Loki半是蹲半是倒地矮下去。声音越来越小。

Thor冲过来，接住了他。

在那一瞬间，世界的交集静止了。

Thor抱着他冲到路对面。车辆开始通行，喧嚣不绝于耳，但没有重唱。Loki绝望地环住Thor的脖子，不住地吻他，Thor抚着他的背，对他说没事了没事了。Loki的心跳一定比正常的快，于是他掐着Thor的手腕计算他剩下的时间。我爱你，他说，我爱你，Thor有点慌了，紧紧抱着他说我也爱你。Loki呢喃着说哪一个宇宙的我有这么幸福呢，我只看到了一个你，只有我有你。Thor说只有你有我，当然只有你有我，所以你会好好的，别怕。Loki抬起头看他的眼睛。

五分钟了。

Thor说我们回家吧。

Loki摇摇头，说就在这儿，等我一会儿。

Thor安静着站着，看Loki苍白的脸上多了几分激动的血色。

十分钟了。

路灯仍在闪烁，红色熄灭，绿色亮起。川流不息的车辆没有让人晕眩的混音。

十五分钟。

Loki把头埋在Thor的颈旁，听自己的脉搏渐渐和他的同步。

二十分钟。

妈妈的脸在他眼前浮现。她只享受了几分钟的安静，Loki已经多了十几分钟的福气。

只有他有Thor。每一个平行宇宙的他，只有他有Thor。

所以他会好好的。

忽然的抽噎让Thor又抱紧了他。Thor抚着他的背，说，没事的，没事了。


End file.
